PlayDate
by Inuchron
Summary: Future fic. Winry and Riza set up a play date for their children, both young and old. EdxWin and Royai


Heh, not a chapter of WatR i know...but the inspiration for this hit me (quite hard) last night and it wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, i've always wanted to write a future fic where Ed has a child (i've read a few of them here, and i got hooked). Yes, yes, i went with the cliched 'They name their girl child after his mum' thing. Don't diss, it just fits so well, and i swear it's become almost fandom cannon now (laughs).

And although i'm British, i've used the American 'Mommy'. It doesn't look right when it's 'mummy'

* * *

**Play-date**

"Mommy! Mommy! They're here!" The little girl shouted, running from her seat on the balcony to her mother's workroom. The door was shut, a clear sign to the little girl that her mother was too engrossed in her work and hadn't heard her. "Mommy!" She shouted again, banging on the door.

"What is it?" Answered her mother's voice. It came from the kitchen, and the little girl realised that her mother had been downstairs all along. She giggled as she ran through the house, carefully going down the steps before jumping the last one and racing into the kitchen. "They're here! They're here!" She yelled as she tugged on her mother's overalls.

"Who are, Trish?" Her mother asked her with a smile. She was finishing a plate of chocolate chip cookies and abandoned them to pick the girl up. "It's Maes! He's here!" She squealed, and wriggled out of her mothers hold. Back on the floor again, the girl dragged her mother towards the front door. Just as they got there, a knock on the door sounded in the hallway. "Just a second!" Her mother shouted as she picked the girl up again. She then opened the door and smiled at the other woman standing outside, in a similar position with a child on her hip and a man standing behind her.

"Hello, Winry," The woman said.

"Riza! Roy! Come on in!" Winry said, and moved out the way to let the other family in. As he passed her, the man smirked and stared around the hallway.

"I see Ed's taste in interiors hasn't improved."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Roy." Riza quipped as she set her child down. "We have flames on almost every surface." In an instant, the girl in Winry's arms was once again wriggling out of her hold. "Maes!" She squealed. The boy could only let out a startled yelp as the small girl tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" He shouted and tried to escape, but Trish's hold on him was too strong.

"You came to play right?" Trisha asked, then got off the boy and dragged him to his feet and into the living room. The three adults could only stare after the two children and laugh.

"She's a lot like you isn't she?" Roy smiled.

"Nah, she's more like Ed was at this age." Winry said, and beckoned them into the kitchen. "She can be very stubborn too."

"But she's defiantly got your face." Riza said, as Winry handed her a cup of cold lemonade.

"You think?" Winry blushed and stared at the doorway. The sound of children's laughter carried through to them. Roy shuffled slightly as he guided Riza into a chair. "Talking of children…" He said, giving Winry a wry smile. "Where's the big one?"

"Ed's outside, he's got everything ready." She answered him. Roy smiled at her and swaggered away.

"Play nice, Roy." Riza called after him.

It was a sunny summer's afternoon, and Roy noticed that Ed had forgone his usual shirt and trousers in favour of long shorts and a white t-shirt. The sun reflected off the automail in blinding glints. The man in question was sitting against the side of the house, sipping at a glass of lemonade and surrounded by a variety of paint pots. "Yo, shrimp" He called, waving as Ed rose to his feet.

"Yo yourself, Bastard Colonel." He growled back. The two men stood staring at each other for a second. "I still don't see why Winry asked _you_ of all people to help paint the house."

"Your brother is away visiting his girlfriend in Xing and Winry doesn't trust you to paint the house yourself." Roy answered as he reached for a paint pot and brush. Ed moved to do the same.

"I thought Al was on a diplomatic mission to the Emperor?" Ed smiled.

"You and I both know that's just a cover he made up." Roy smirked back. "Your brother is very sneaky you know." Ed laughed slightly and nodded anyway. "Besides," Roy continued as a squeal sounded from inside the house, "Maes was getting lonely at home, and Riza thought that a 'play-date' was in order. Pity you're the only one we know with a child."

"I'm not happy about Trisha fraternising with your kid any more than you are."

"I blame their mothers." The two men glared at the kitchen window, then set to work.

"Is Ed still refusing to pick her up?" Riza asked once she and Winry were settled in the living room, cups of fresh lemonade in their hands and the plate of cookies set on the floor, within easy reach of the two children currently trying to copy their fathers with painting pictures.

"He's getting better." Winry sighed, watching as Trisha decided Maes needed to have his arm coloured a lurid orange. Thank God the paints were water based. "He'll pick her up from time to time, but only if she begs."

"Hmm, poor Ed." Riza moved to stop Maes from painting Trisha's face purple. The boy stuck his tongue out at the girl, and the two of them continued painting. Winry smirked as she noticed Maes was painting (in a rather wobbly manner) the alchemy circle Roy used. "Is little Maes learning alchemy?" She asked the boy. Maes looked up at her and grinned.

"He says I'm doing good!" The boy grinned over at Trisha. "He'll teach me lots and I'll be the bestest alchemist ever and I'll make you things!"

"You can't be the bestest ever, daddy is." Trisha argued back, flicking some paint at the boy.

"No he's not! My daddy is!" Maes flicked paint back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

The two mothers shared a mock sigh as the paint battle raged on.

"Stop that! You keep dripping paint on my hair!" Ed growled at Roy, wiping away some of the offending white for the fifth time. It had already been an hour, and the two men were nowhere near finished. Half the wall was now white, but they kept breaking off from work to bicker.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, it's just that I can reach higher."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"You," Roy deadpanned. He snorted at the enraged look on Ed's face and flicked some paint at him.

"Argh!" Ed shouted when a glob of white hit him on the forehead. Roy had to struggle not to laugh as the blob slid down the bridge of Ed's nose. "That's it! This means war!"

Roy never saw the paintbrush coming.

"Do you think it's time we checked on them?" Winry said. Trisha and Maes were sat together on the floor, showing each other their masterpieces and demanding their mothers to look. They'd had to stop painting since most of the paint was now splattered over their skin.

"We probably should. I don't think I've ever left Roy unsupervised for this long before." Winry giggled as the two children suddenly perked up.

"Let's go see daddy!" Trisha shouted and picked Maes up by his collar. The boy seemed unaffected by the rough handling and joined his playmate in tugging their mother's clothing. "I wanna go see what dad's done!" He smiled. Riza smoothed the boy's hair, so much like Roy's, and stood to her feet.

Trisha squealed when her mother pulled her into an embrace and began to carry her to the back door. "No! I want down!" The girl squirmed and Winry let her go, watching as her daughter pelted out the door (dragging poor unfortunate Maes) and around to the back.

Winry and Riza followed at a more sedate pace, and watched as their children came to a sudden, unexpected halt. "What's wrong Trish?" Winry asked as she bent down to her daughter. The girl giggled and pointed.

Ed's hair was completely white now, as were most of his shirt and his legs. Roy was no better. His face had a long stripe of white down it from where Ed's initial strike had landed, and his arms were covered in paint. Winry would have been worried, if not for the sound of loud barking laughter that came from the two men as they launched yet more paint at each other.

"Surrender Bastard!" Ed shouted as he lobbed a large amount of paint at Roy.

"I'll never surrender to someone shorter than me!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-" Ed's reply was cut short as Roy emptied an entire pot on Ed's head. The blonde went stiff for a second, then exploded.

"IT'S IN MY AUTOMAIL, DAMMIT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE ME TO FIX THAT??" Roy didn't hear it though, he was too busy rolling in the white on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Y-your f-f-face!" He gasped.

"Dammit you basta-"

"Daddy!" Maes shouted, rushing to defend his father's honour.

"Hello, you!" Roy said as he knelt, face bright with a smile and arms outstretched as the boy rushed into them. Maes hugged his father's neck as he was lifted from the ground and tried to wipe the paint off Roy's face. Ed watched from his place on the floor and jumped when a little hand touched his shoulder. "I want up!" She demanded as Ed got to his feet. He smiled at her and ruffled her own paint coloured hair. "Trish, what on earth have you been up to?"

"I want up!" She demanded again, stretching her arms up to him. Winry and Riza kept their distance, watching Ed's face as it froze in a smile. Roy saw the indecision on Ed's face, the way his eyes travelled to the steel of his automail and Roy decided that as a gentleman, he couldn't leave the little girl in distress. He smirked at his son, who was frowning, and winked.

"Hey Trisha." He said, smiling at the girl. "Your daddy can't pick you up cause he's too short."

"What did you say!?" Ed screamed, brandishing a fist at Roy. "I can so pick her up!"

"Then show me."

Without so much as a second of hesitation, Trisha squeaked in surprise as Ed scooped her up and into his arms. It was then she smiled, so big and bright and beautiful that her entire face lit up in joy. "Yay!" She said, and snuggled her head underneath Ed's chin.

Riza and Winry watched as their menfolk walked back to them, carrying their children with smiles on their faces as they bickered back and forth. "Hmm…" Winry sighed. Riza laughed.

"It appears I should bring Maes over more often."

"Yeah, I think Trisha liked having a play-date." Winry looked back over at Trisha in Ed's arms. She wasn't wriggling or asking to be put down as she often did when Winry held her. Ed's arms tightened slightly around Trisha as Roy said something, causing the two children to laugh and Ed's face to redden.

"You should defiantly bring Maes over more often, and don't forget to bring Roy. I think Ed needs a play-date too."

* * *

Yay, for mushy sappy stuff! Heh, prolly not my best written piece, but it was still hella fun writing Ed and Roy having a paint fight.


End file.
